


The Power of Knowledge

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley believes in being prepared for everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Knowledge

Crowley grabbed the old leather book and felt the embossed letters with his fingertips.

Whatever would happen in the future, the King of Hell was aware that his alliance with Castiel was only a temporary partnership. He was a demon, Castiel was an angel, it was inevitable in the long run. He hadn't gotten to the point he was now or even to his former vocation as King of the Crossroads by not preparing himself for every eventuality. Whoever talked of backstabbing environment had hell in mind. Perhaps he wouldn't need this after all, but he wanted to be prepared.

It had taken careful maneuvering and friends in low places to get him what he needed. A real and exhaustive book about the Enochian language, not just the grammar school version the humans had. Crowley's face widened in triumph and he leaned back in his chair in his opulent corner office of hell. Here he had all the time he needed to learn.


End file.
